


It's Hard To Have A Gay Time

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Misunderstanding, aust, ice-cream, rin x haru, what am i doing ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru get in quite a misunderstanding in Aust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard To Have A Gay Time

"Hey Haru, want a Gay Time?" Rin queried looking at the raven haired boy sitting calmly on the hotel bed. "What!?" Haru automatically snapped feeling flustered already, who knew Rin would be so forward. How should he handle this?

Catching on to what distressed his best friend, Rin spluttered and turned the same shade as his hair, "No, Haru. Y'know it's hard to have a gay time on your own!" Rin attempted to fix the situation. "Rin. I know that. But I have never done that stuff before!" Haru exclaimed showing a flustered face. One no one had ever seen before.

Widening his eyes Rin almost screamed, how could he explain this better?

"No! No! Haru I will go buy us one each. "

"Prostitution is gross Rin!"

With a face now darker then his hair Rin gagged and choked on his own saliva at the protest that came from Haru. "Please don't fondle me when we sleep tonight Rin. I am still innocent." The flushed face Haru added turning his face away from Rin.

"Like hell I would touch you!" Rin growled feeling an overwhelming amount of embarrassment flood him.

"But you would hire a prostitute." Sounding offended Haru narrowed his deep blue eyes at Rin who groaned.

"No Haru... they're...they're ice-creams. They are called Gay Time!" Rin finally managed to spit out as he scratched the nape of his neck.

"Oh...okay." no longer offended and back to a stoic face the dolphin waited for Rin; who could've died on the spot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole It's hard to have a gay time on your own is the slogan for these ice-creams.


End file.
